Wild Card Sex
by celticfairywriter
Summary: Yukari was looking forward to spending some time alone with Makoto until she opened the door to his room and saw another female on his bed. Heavy lemon. Incest. Threesome.


**Cross posted on AO3 but altered for this site. Got this idea from 4chan. Review for another part and so on. Again, read at your own discretion as the warnings are in the summary notes.**

* * *

Yukari's breath hitched and her legs wobbled, heart rampaging inside of her chest as she followed Makoto up the steps of his dorm. She fumbled, fidgeted and gulped, nervousness eating her alive but at the same time this was what she had waited for weeks. Yukari had been dating Makoto for a number of weeks now and it was a dream come true as he was everything she wanted in a boy. He was popular, caring and handsome and now, the two of them were going to take the next step in their relationship.

Makoto reached back and grabbed her hip, pulling her next to him. Yukari blushed and stayed close by as the two walked towards the next of the second floor lounge. He stopped and reached for knob. The door was already unlocked for some reason but Yukari did not pay much attention to it as her womanhood was already growing moist just thinking of what would come in his room. She had been fingering herself for weeks daydreaming about this very moment and now, it was time. Numerous images formed in her perverted mind and she cast a quick glance at his crotch, licking her own lips in great anticipation.

Makoto pushed the door open and Yukari bounced inside with a grin, already reaching for the buttons on her blouse but as soon as she glanced straight ahead, her movements died down and a mixture of emotions began to swell up inside her stomach. His bed was already occupied by someone else, another female to be exact and the sight almost sent her crashing to the ground in a broken mess.

"Oh, she's finally here?" the female purred softly. Yukari's head snapped into the direction and blood rushed up her face when she realized that the girl on the bed was already naked, moaning and purring softly as she rubbed her fingers along her entrance. This was the limit for her but before she could lose control as she was known to do, she identified the female on the bed. In fact, Yukari knew her very well...

The girl on the bed was none other than Hamuko Arisato, the popular female of the second year and Makoto's twin sister. Her dorm-mate and best friend.

A lot of thoughts were racing through her head but before she could even think of voicing them or making a move to get our, a pair of strong hands cupped her bottom and squeezed her ass through her skirt. Yukari looked back and saw the azure head of her boyfriend, looking straight ahead towards his twin sister.

"She's here, yeah." Makoto replied and Hamuko grinned, eyes lit up as if she was looking at a new toy and that toy was Yukari. Yukari questioned her boyfriend about what was going on but he said nothing and just moved his hands up her back, cupping her breasts and stroking her already hardened nipples. She squeaked at the contact and the grin of the face of the brunette grew wider. She stood up and Yukari took a second to admire her figure and pale skin as she leisurely made her way towards the couple.

A part of her was still panicked and a tab bit mortified about what was going on but another part of her was getting excited at the prospect of getting trapped in a room with two of the most popular students in the school. Makoto pulled Yukari close and his erection was now pressed up against her ass, his hands still squeezing and massaging her breasts. His ministrations on Yukari's chest and ass got another moan out of her, something Hamuko was pleased to hear.

"She's already excited, brother." she exclaimed with a chuckle. Upon that, Makoto flipped her around and kissed her roughly, leaving her chest and ass and instead digging his fingers into her scalp. Yukari returned the kiss on instinct, rubbing her thighs together and moaning softly against her lover's mouth. As she kissed him, Hamuko started roaming her hands around the body of her best friend, starting from her hips, back and all the way towards her breasts. A sly chuckle escaped her lips and her right hand disappeared under the mini-skirt and panties, flicking and stimulating her already dripping womanhood with quick and accurate movements of her two fingers.

Makoto broke the kiss and pushed Yukari down by a hand to her head. She allowed him to do so, getting down on her knees and gulping at what was to come. Hamuko stood up at her side and poked her cheeks with her two fingers, wet with arousal.

"Suck."

She ordered and Yukari did just that, licking her two fingers with eyes half closed. This was not the first time she had tasted herself but sucking on the fingers of her lover's sister made the whole thing more exciting than usual. The brunette hummed and Yukari sucked her fingers clean, catching her other hand moving towards the fly on Makoto's pants.

"Not bad." Hamuko said, unzipping her brother's pants and pulling out his hardened cock with absolutely no hesitation. Yukari cried and blushed as his length hovered inches away from her lips, fully erect. "I'll teach her a little bit, I suppose."

Wait.

Teach?

Makoto pulled her closer by the back of her head and Yukari snapped her eyes shut. She felt his heat on her cheek and inhaled the scent, the nerves in her vagina aching for any sort of touch. Aroused, she made a move to reach between her legs but Hamuko stopped her midway, forcing her eyes open and wagging her finger.

"Not so fast." the brunette giggled, rubbing her brother's cock on her face and occasionally slapping it against her soft skin. A few drops of pre-cum escaped his tip and moved down Yukari's cheek and by now, she knew what the two of them wanted from her.

"Suck." Hamuko said again, giving a slow stroke to his cock teasingly, making it throb in her grip. She moved her head towards her brother's crotch and dragged a long lick from his balls, up to his tip to show her friend how. Yukari bit her lip almost scowled at that and Hamuko grinned, licking the sides to tease the possessive Yukari again. "Or should I?"

"Hmph!" Yukari shook her head and finally made the move, kissing the tip and licking around to experiment with the taste. It was a little salty but it made her eager for some reason. Truthfully, she had dreamed of his cock in her mouth for many weeks now, pleasuring and making him moan her name. Alongside Yukari, Hamuko was working as well, dragging her tongue along his cock with her eyes fixed on the other brunette and a smirk on her face. Oh, she was issuing a challenge and Yukari accepted it with a huff.

The two brunettes worked on his cock, with Yukari doing most of the work as she kissed, nibbled and licked her boyfriend's length. She mostly tried to mimic Hamuko who obviously seemed more seasoned at what she were doing. Yukari briefly wondered about how long the two twins were engaged in this but she shrugged the question off and continued running her soft lips up and down his erection, licking it as if it was a tasty candy.

Hamuko pulled back when her friend was in a trance, stroking, kissing and playing with his cock with subtle giggles escaping her rosy lips. She were finally getting into it and upon sensing that, Hamuko unbuttoned her blouse and tore off it off her body. She quickly removed her bra and yanked it off, leaving Yukari in just her skirt and underwear.

"She's already all over your cock, Makoto." Hamuko said happily and Yukari had to agree as she could not get enough of the intoxicating taste of his. The two siblings laughed together and looked down at the pink clad brunette, murmuring and mumbling along his length with soft hums. Makoto grunted and grabbed a rough hold around his girlfriend's head, making her look up at him in wonder.

His hard cock struck Yukari on her cheek and she winced a little, an exasperated groan escaping her mouth. "Open your mouth and suck on it. Now." he ordered and Hamuko pulled Yukari away from his crotch by her neck. She spat on her hand and ran it up and down his length, lubing it up for Yukari. She could only imagine the face-fucking that awaited her but having tasted Makoto, Yukari was definitely looking forward to him taking her breath away.

"You better give one hell of a blowjob to my brother." Hamuko said, intensifying the grip around her neck and steadying his cock with her other fist. "We chose you out of dozens of others so don't disappoint us."

Chose? Yukari should have felt a little angry at that but that didn't matter now. She just wanted his cock in her mouth now and that was all. There was something about the two twins that just made her hormones race, very unlike her.

Yukari opened your mouth as Hamuko pushed her closer and closer towards his still erect dick. With a sigh, she pressed her lips to his tip and the taste came flooding back to her mouth. Yukari started off nice and slow, cupping his base and pushing a couple of inches into her mouth as she started sucking on him, tongue swirling around his tip slowly. While she wanted to go at her own pace and enjoy every second of her first blowjob, the cheeky brunette next to her had other plans.

"Is that it?" Hamuko jeered slightly, having let go of her neck. "We'll be here all night."

Yukari tried not to pay attention to her words and carried on with servicing him with her mouth, eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see the sneer on her pretty face.

"I can make him cum in seconds with my mouth." she boasted and her milky brown snapped open, brows furrowed into a glare at the popular brunette. She was taunting and challenging her and much like before, Yukari accepted it.

Yukari pushed his entire length into her mouth and started sucking him off strongly, hands gripping his hips as she bobbed her head on his length over and over again. She caught saw Hamuko winking at Makoto from the corner of her eye and her mouth started sliding back and forth faster, moans bursting out when he struck the back of her throat. Yukari could hardly breath but she loved the feeling, the way his cock slipped deeper into her mouth, massaging alongside her tongue and hitting her throat, nonstop.

"That's a good girl." Hamuko praised her for once. With one swift motion, she pulled Yukari away from him once more and she whimpered. Hamuko removed her skirt and pushed her down with a strong grip. "Get down. Sit on your ass when you suck him." Yukari nodded and followed what she was saying and Hamuko continued with her advice. By now, Yukari was sure the two siblings had been having sex for quite a while now.

"Hollow your cheeks. Deep-throat him to bring him closer." she demonstrated the technique seconds later, taking the entire cock of his into her mouth without gagging once. Makoto finally groaned when she did that. It seemed like Makoto was one of the guys who loved that sort of thing. When Hamuko pulled back, she winked at Yukari again and shoved her head towards his lap. Yukari was forced to take all of him in a few seconds and she gagged a bit at first, clenching her eyes shut as she could hardly breathe but Makoto moaned again, whispering out her name faintly.

Yukari carried on with the way she was going before, not stopping and deep-throating her lover just the way he liked. She could see Hamuko grinning like a victorious vixen as she watched Yukari swallow her brother's cock down to her throat, rinse and repeat. Her sexy smirk turned Yukari on some more and her eyes snapped shut again, her gag reflex making her cough until Makoto grabbed her head and started thrusting into her warm mouth. Hot tears escaped her eyes and he kept using his girlfriend's mouth, letting out soft moans and groans as he carried on with fucking her throat and Yukari was loving every second of it, eyes looking up to stare at Makoto as he dictated the pace and started slamming deep into her throat.

With her mission accomplished, Hamuko stood up next to Makoto and rested her head on his shoulder. Yukari managed to catch the smiles on their faces. Makoto carried on with the furious pace for a little bit and drew back with a groan, strands of spit and cum connecting his dick to Yukari's mouth. Panting, Yukari swallowed him again because she knew he was just a few seconds away from climax. His hand stroked and laced into her brown hair, giving her an encouraging pat after the couple of breathless seconds. "That's a good girl. Suck it dry."

"She's good." Makoto said to his sister.

"Well, she did learn from the best." Hamuko said with another coy smile. She wrapped her fist around his length and held it up. "Suck his balls too."

Yukari obeyed and did just that, humming and sucking his balls while noting that Hamuko was still stroking him as Yukari was busy. Drops of cum were already moving down her fingers and Hamuko giggled, turning to her brother again.

"Are you going to cum in her mouth?" she asked.

"I'll give her a nice facial. Get down and help her." Makoto said and Hamuko nodded, getting down on her knees next to Yukari . She grinned and kissed her forehead, pulling her close as she kept stroking his cock in her grip, easing up on the speed when he twitched in her palm. Makoto was shaking, one eye twitching and he pulled the two eager brunettes closer to his crotch, holding Yukari and Hamuko in place with his callous hands.

"Get ready." Hamuko said, increasing the speed and force of her strokes. After a few more seconds, Makoto started jerking himself off and Hamuko moved closer to Yukari. She grabbed her jaw and forcefully opened her mouth. Yukari's tongue popped up and she looked up at her boyfriend who was panting, seconds away from climax. Meanwhile, Hamuko briefly sucked on her cum coated tongue and pecked her cheek and forehead, congratulating her friend for a job well done. "Enjoy your reward."

In the final few seconds, Hamuko pressed her face against Yukari and pinched her cheeks when Makoto finally came with a loud moan, shooting several thick ropes of warm cum for her face and tongue. Yukari couldn't help but laugh at the warm and creamy load that splattered onto the faces of her and Hamuko who was still alongside her , giving out a lusty moan when her brother's spunk struck her face. A few quick strokes later, Makoto completely coated their faces with his seed and finally stopped, taking a few seconds to regain his breath and so did Yukari.

The two of them were a complete mess, courtesy of Makoto. Cum was dripping down their faces, chin, some of it escaping down to their breasts

Hamuko pulled Yukari towards herself and kissed her. The inexperienced brunette was surprised for a few seconds but she returned the kiss, swapping the cum that was stored in her mouths as Makoto watched on with a smirk, patting their heads. After swapping his cum, the brunettes broke the kiss and Yukari eagerly licked the cum off Hamuko's face, swallowing it down with a giggle. She could swore she saw a bit of pride in her crimson eyes while she watched Yukari licking herself clean.

Makoto rested his still rock hard cock against Yukari's cum-covered face and Hamuko chuckled, reaching out to slowly stroke his length with her fingers. After completely covering their faces with thick cum, he was still erect and ready for another round.

Hamuko fixed her eyes on Yukari and chuckled. "You look real adorable with my brother's spunk on your face." she complimented. She slapped his cock on her tongue a few times and Yukari moaned, panties dripping wet just from sucking his cock. "We are far from done, ya know?"

Yukari couldn't wait for part two.


End file.
